


Damn Him

by Apricots_from_Nara



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Gen, Jealousy, if you like megamags i would not read this, implied onesided Rodimus x Ultra Magnus, in which case you might like this, the author is venting some built up feelings, unless you too hate how rodimus was treated in season two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 19:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12991017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apricots_from_Nara/pseuds/Apricots_from_Nara
Summary: He was gone... Good.





	Damn Him

He was gone... Good.

Ever since Megatron had been on the ship, he had been a nuisance. Rodimus had felt increasingly ostracized by the crew.

First Megatron had been given HIS ship. Given to him by Drift. It was his property, but Optimus had handed it to Megatron without a second thought.

Second, the crew liked Megatron. Rodimus didn't hate Megatron persay and had not left Megatron intentionally, or willingly. Rodimus had made it clear they were leaving and if he didn't show up, they would leave him.

Apparently being ‘okay’ with someone was enough to get left to die, also. And have your ship stolen again.

Rodimus would get Getaway somehow... Or he hoped someone would.

But what really made Rodimus glad, was because of Ultra Magnus.

Rodimus was so used to having Magnus right behind him. Always there to help him. It was so natural. Rodimus loved it. He loved knowing Magnus was there and had his back.

They had had their rough patches, with Tyrest and all of that. But Rodimus had been ready to look past it and... He was not sure. He really liked Magnus...

But Megatron... he had stepped between them. Suddenly they were joking together, even though Rodimus had tried to long to open Magnus up. They were...

They were making jokes at his expense.

That had hurt more then anything. Megatron calling him immature, Magnus agreeing. Megatron mocking him for not know what was going on and Ultra Magnus doing the same...

He hadn’t even known they were going into stasis! No one had told him! It was not his fault!

It hurt so bad. Rodimus hated it. he was glad Ultra Magnus had a friend but why did that friend have to treat him so cruelly? Better yet, why did that friend have to hurt Ultra Magnus by breaking his oath to repent and abandon what he promised to Optimus Prime?

Another reason for Rodimus to dislike Megatron. He hurt Ultra Magnus.

Rodimus had to lie about how he felt to make Magnus see just how much Megatron had hurt him. Rodimus.... he didn't like that. He hated that Magnus now thought so little of him he would reject anything he said.

Another reason put on the list. Megatron put it in Magnus’ head that he was incapable. Damn him.

They had a few moments where they got along yes... But Rodimus would never forgive Megatron for turning Magnus against him....

For almost stealing him away.

Either way. Megatron was gone now. Rodimus had Ultra Magnus to himself. Once again Magnus would follow behind him, and watch his back. Rodimus could work on rebuilding those connections to him. More moments like when he and Magnus danced. More moments like Magnus looking to him for advice when the DJD came. More moments like when they opened up to one another, just before Rodimus used the matrix to fight Tyrest’s device.

Rodimus needed Ultra Magnus, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> This is purely a fic for my own venting and frustrations. I do not care if you think its OOC, one-sided, or distasteful. Sometimes you have to write something that makes you feel better. This is that fic for me. I despised how Rodimus was treated in season two, and as someone who ships Rodimus x Ultra Magnus, seeing Megatron get Magnus to make jokes at Rodimus' expense was infuriating and upsetting.
> 
> So yes. i'm going to write a fic that has Rodimus jealous of Megatron and have him be happy Magnus is 'all his' again.
> 
> I understand that this is not really the fault of Megatron himself, more or less its Jro's writing that pushed Rodimus down. However, I don't have many people i cant vent this too, and so writing this made me feel much much better. I hope you can understand that and not vague about my work or leave mean comments.
> 
> And I hope at least someone who feels like I do finds this helpful.


End file.
